


Experiment

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness, and sad, but he's still pretty damn relevant, givebasilioahug2k16, i know it's been 129 years since this fucking character first appeared, so i tried reverting to my old writing style as an experiment, so we give this boy hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: As a doctor, it is your duty to formulate a hypothesis, run some experiments, take down your observations, and formulate your conclusions. So you do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://almightytrashcan.tumblr.com/post/151221857058/experiment)

Within the confines of your cell, you watch this odd light. You don’t know how it came to be, where it came from, or what its purpose is. It is merely there, within your cell  ~~(within your mind)~~.

The light wasn’t something your so-little faith could explain, so you decide to answer it with science.

As a doctor, it is your duty to formulate a hypothesis, run some experiments, take down your observations, and formulate your conclusions. So you do.

 

 

## Your hypothesis: the light will grow dimmer each passing day due to exposure to various dark matter.

 

 

You try to be a man of science, but the term ‘dark matter’ just sounds so… _stupid_.

Your experiments need not be so complicated. You are subject to them every three days, people coming in and out of your cell, forcing you to your feet, and making you answer stupid questions but you answer them anyway, giving the same generic response that is still deemed unbelievable by most.

The questions are repetitive. They are only worded differently, asked by different people, or asked on different days, but they are the same, thus they are repetitive.

_Were you part of that gathering in the_ panciteria _?_

_What do you know of the poster?_

_Did you buy these pamphlets and books? Did someone send them to you?_

The never-ending questions send your head spinning so much that it hurts.

With the myriad of experiments on your hands, you have more than enough findings to take down in your observations.

 

 

## Observation 1: Dark matter actually exists. Wow.

 

 

Dark matter, though it existed, was in a form that was unrecognizable to you. It wasn’t solid, liquid, or gas. It was…matter that wasn’t matter. It didn’t make sense, and it probably never will, because anything unexplained by science is bullshit. But you’re trying for it to make sense  ~~(did that make sense?)~~.

In the first week of your experimentation, the light barely dimmed. Sure, there was dark matter acting upon it, but it had little to no effect on the light at all. 

~~(You were still sure that when you’re released from your cell everything will be okay, though not entirely like the way it used to be. You missed your final exams, and you delivering the valedictory speech seemed like a faraway fantasy.)~~

In the second week of your experimentation, the light had reduced a bit more, this time it was more noticeable than the last. 

~~(Now you’re growing unsure—what’s there outside? What of the mysterious jeweler? What has happened to him? Will you even get to make it outside? You have no one left to bail you out of gaol. The prospect seems impossible.)~~

In the fifth week of your experimentation, a foreign element has been added. The addition of the outside force greatly increased the dimming of the light. The dark matter had increased in quantity. The light reduced to a small ball, one that you could roll in your hand.

Was it a good thing, though? For the dark matter to increase and eventually cover up this mysterious light of yours, was it okay? Shouldn’t you be worried somehow, since this experiment is very abstract, and no concrete proof can be produced? As a man of science, results needed to be empirical—it needed to be recognized by all five senses. Lack of empirical proof is heresy.

~~(Where Sinong came from, you’d rather not know. How he came to know of you being in jail, you’d rather not know either. He was a kind visitor, bringing you bread rolls occasionally, and regaling you with what’s happening outside the cell. It is a comfort. A scary one.)~~

In the seventh week of your experimentation, holes began appearing the light. The dark matter had pierced through it, and was slowly eating its way from the inside out. It was only a matter of time before the light was truly extinguished.

~~(Tadeo, Juanito, Isagani, and the others were finally released from their cells. You wanted to join them, to finally walk free of these damned four walls, but you couldn’t. While they basked in their newfound freedom, you were still stuck there, subject to the bullshit interrogations every three days. Though Sinong came by every now and then to talk, it was not enough. You were losing hope.)~~

In the eight week of your experimentation, yet another foreign element has been added. The foreign element was so great, it, along with the dark matter, reduced the mysterious light to just a simple flicker, like that of a candle. At any moment, anyone can blow on it, and voila, it’s gone. Your experiment was showing spectacular  ~~(spectacular?)~~  results.

~~(Juli was dead. Three simple words, and yet the message it wanted to convey was not as simple. According to Sinong, she threw herself off the convent window, after wanting to meet Father Camorra for something urgent. Her reasons for doing such are unknown, but it didn’t matter to you. Juli was dead, and so were your plans for the future. That house that you wanted to build, the family that you wanted to have, the clinic you were planning to set up. Everything died the moment she landed on the cobblestone.~~

~~_So this was what the jeweler felt_ , you thought.  _This was what he felt when I told him Maria Clara was dead_.)~~

## Observation 2: Foreign objects catalyse the dimming of the light.

 

 

In the twelfth and final week of your experiment, it was over. The light was extinguished. The dark matter was the only thing that remained in the cell  ~~(in your mind)~~.

 

 

## Your conclusion: With the aid of multiple factors, the light can be extinguished through thorough application of black matter every week. The intensity of application is not required, just a regular administration will do.

 

 

## The results: evident change in bodily disposition and in acknowledgement of the real world. Changes in body disposition include a lack of the usual intelligent glimmer in the eyes, a significant loss of weight, and a messy, over-all appearance. Changes in acknowledgement of the real world include loss of hope, self-deprecation, and a gradual dissipation of morals and ethics.


End file.
